Solo un beso
by RukiMakino2
Summary: Rika y Henry siempre se han gustado, al punto de que se aman; un día ,bajo un árbol, ocurrirá los mas hermoso
1. Chapter 1

-Rika…-dijo Henry

-Henry..- dijo Rika al mismo tiempo que el chico de ojos grises

Accidentalmente se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, de la vergüenza voltearon dándose la espalda .Ese valor que tenían y que tanto les costo reunir simplemente desapareció al ver los ojos del otro

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol cubierto de flores y hojas rosas al pie de un lago con un ligero tono rosa debido al reflejo del árbol. No sabían como llegaron ahí, pero no les importaba solo importaba que estaban ahí juntos, sentados bajo el árbol

-Sus ojos, sus ojos grises, tan parecidos a la luz de la luna, esos ojos tan parecidos al brillo de la luna, esos ojos que hacen que me eleven y esa sonrisa que hace … qué ahh … -Pensó Rika

Esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos de color violeta, al igual que las flores, esos ojos que hacen que me pierda en ella. Y su sonrisa, tan bella, tan preciosa, tan perfecta, con esos labios tan perfectos que me hacen querer … querer … ¡Cielos es perfecta!… -Pensó Henry

Aun dándole la espalda a Rika le dijo:

-Oye, Rika-

-¿Qué sucede ,Henry?

-Mírame a los ojos-. Dijo Henry totalmente rojo

Rika también se sonrojo ante la petición de su "amigo"

Ok-dijo ella

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y se miraron a los ojos estaban frente a frente … no muy cerca pero no muy lejos

-Rika … yo … tú- dijo Henry

-Henry … te … tu- dijo Henry

Los nervios no les dejaban articular las palabras

Henry, viendo tan hermosa a Rika, hizo algo que jamás pensó que seria capaz de hacer pero que quiso hacer desde que vio a Rika por primera vez. Casi sin pensarlo, guiado por sus sentimientos, empezó a acercarse a Rika lenta, pero decididamente. Rika ,al notar que Henry se acercaba a ella se sonrojo a mas no poder , quería retroceder pero su cuerpo no respondía, su mente le decía que retrocediera pero su corazón no se lo permitía . Con Henry pasaba algo parecido su mente le decía que se detuviera pero su corazón le decía que siga avanzando. Al tener la cara de Rika a centímetros de el ,Henry, se detuvo por un momento y la miro a los ojos pero inmediatamente junto sus labios con los de ella. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos

Mientras besaba a Rika, Henry reacciono, iba a separarse de ella pero se dio cuenta de que ella no se alejaba de el ni se resistía, Henry cerro los ojos suavemente disfrutando el momento mientras Rika hacia exactamente lo mismo. Ninguno se había movido desde que empezó el beso ,hace un minuto, hasta que Henry abrazo a Rika por la cintura suavemente y lentamente atrayéndola mas a el, mientras el hacia eso Rika tomó a Henry por los hombros abrazándolo para estar mas cerca de el . Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Henry comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Rika y su cara mientras Rika tomaba la mano de Henry que estaba libre y con su otra mano acariciaba los azules cabellos de Henry. Se separaron para respirar un poco

-Rika, yo te amo, tu eres lo que mas quiero- Dijo Henry con una gran felicidad de haber besado a Rika y que ella lo haya abrazado mientras se besaban ,había soñado con eso desde que la conoció

Henry, te amo , tu eres el chico con que soñé desde que te conocí, tu …

Rika fue interrumpida por otro beso de Henry, el necesitaba besarla de nuevo se sentía increíble, Rika respondió el beso tomando a Henry por los hombros y abrazándolo. Henry comenzó a recostarse hacia atrás mientras Rika también se inclinaba sobre el suavemente. Mientras Henry se recostaba acariciaba la cara de Rika

-Rika …- dijo casi como suspiro mientras se recostaba completamente con Rika sobre el y la tomaba por la cintura, Rika se separo de Henry para respirar

-_ Mi _Rika- dijo Henry dulcemente antes de besar el cuello de Rika mientras ella, al sentir los labios de Henry sobre su cuello, soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que el cuerpo de Henry se estremeciera por completo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos

-Te amo hermosa- dijo el aun sonrojado y estremecido de la sensación de haber besado el cuello y los labios de Rika

-Y yo a ti- dijo Rika sonriéndole a Henry

Esa sonrisa que Henry tanto amaba., que hacia brillar sus ojos. Ese brillo en los ojos que tanto amaba Rika.

Henry le dio una sonrisa traviesa a Rika y cerro sus ojos, Rika entendió perfectamente lo que quería, ella se acerco a Henry y le dio un tierno beso ,un beso al que Henry ya era adicto, al igual que Rika sobre los besos y caricias de Henry.

Henry ,aun con Rika sobre el y con sus manos en su cintura, se dio media vuelta dejando a Rika a su lado ,aun besándose, y comenzó a acariciar su cara nuevamente.

Estuvieron así un rato, luego se levantaron y pasearon cerca del lago. Henry tomo unas flores violetas y se las puso en el pelo de Rika

-Son violetas, pero el violeta de tus ojos es mil veces mas hermoso- dijo mientras le ponía las flores en el pelo y acariciaba su cara a Rika

-Henry … - dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba y después le daba un apasionado beso

Henry quedo asombrado con una cara de felicidad algo tonta después de ese beso, lo que hizo a Rika reír

Se quedaron en ese lugar hasta la noche dieron un paseo a la luz de la luna ,que se veía hermosa y muy grande desde ahí. Rika miraba la luna mientras Henry la miraba a ella

-¡Cielos! Eres hermosísima- dijo Henry

Rika lo miro sorprendida

Henry se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo

-Lo siento, es que es verdad- dijo sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado

Rika le sonrió, se le acerco tomo su cuello con sus brazos mientas el la abrazaba por la cintura sabiendo perfectamente lo que quería y ambos se besaron a la luz de la luna

Al día siguiente Rika estaba hablando con Takato en el parque cuando Henry llego, busco a Rika con la mirada y cuando la encontró se acerco a ella

-Y si usas esa carta … - Rika no pudo de terminar de hablar ya que sintió como unas manos la abrazaban por la cintura y como unos labios besaban su cuello, reconoció las manos de Henry en su cintura y se quedo helada y muy sonrojada

Takato, quien veía la escena comenzó a reír.

¡Jajajajajajajaja! Que raro eres Henry- dijo alegremente

-¡Takato!- lo llamo uno de sus amigos

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Takato mientras corría en dirección de la voz dejando solos a Rika y Henry, quien aun seguía besando el cuello de Rika abrazándola por la cintura con los ojos cerrados , Henry soltó a Rika y alejo sus labios lentamente de su cuello, ella se dio vuelta y le dijo aun sonrojada

-Buenos Días-

Henry le contesto aun sonrojado también.

-Buenos días, mi amor-

Eso provoco un fuerte sonrojo en los dos

~~~_FIN_~~~

**Este fue el punto de vista de la narradora (ósea yo XD ) luego vendrán las narraciones de Rika y Henry **


	2. Punto de vista de Henry

Me encontraba sentado junto a Rika bajo un árbol rosa cerca de un lago, no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero no me importaba . Era un lugar muy hermoso, pero no mas que Rika, si que era hermosa, la chica mas hermosa de todo Japón . Había estado enamorado de ella desde que la vi. Quería decírselo, quería decirle que la quería, que la amaba , que solo quería protegerla, abrazarla y besarla, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Junté mucho valor

-Rika …- dije muy nervioso mientras volteaba a mirarla a los ojos

-Henry …- dijo ella al mismo tiempo que yo y se daba vuelta para mirarme a los ojos

Ese valor que tenía desapareció al ver esos hermosos ojos violetas, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda a Rika , esos ojos me volvían loco y su sonrisa era hermosa, solo me hacía sentir deseos de … de … ¡Cielos! Es perfecta

-Rika …- le dije

-¿Qué pasa Henry? - escuche decirla con su hermosa voz

-Mírame, a los ojos- le dije increíblemente avergonzado y muy rojo, sentía como mis mejillas ardían

-Ok- dijo ella, se la oía algo nerviosa

Volteé al mismo tiempo, la mire a los ojos al igual que ella a mi. Quería decirselo …

-Rika … yo … tu- los nervios no me dejaban hablar. Ella trataba de decirme algo también

-Henry … te … tu- dijo Rika igual de nerviosa que yo y muy sonrojada

Se veía tan hermosa sonrojada, sentí que mi cerebro ya no controlaba mis acciones, sino mi corazón. Me acerque lentamente a Rika quien se sonrojaba más y mas. Mi mente me decía que me detuviera pero mi corazón me decía que siga. Cuando tuve la cara de Rika frente a la mía, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración me detuve para contemplar esos hermosos ojos violetas pero inmediatamente junte mis labios con los de ella. Sus labios, eran realmente dulces. Entonces reaccione -¡estaba besando a Rika!- pensé alarmado quise separarme de ella pero note que no se alejaba ni se resistía así que cerré mis ojos disfrutando ese momento tan esperado. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos movido hasta que yo con muchos nervios tome suavemente su cintura, quería sentirla mas cerca de mi, quería abrazarla. Sentía como las manos de Rika me tomaban por los hombros y me acercaban aun mas a ella, justo lo que yo quería, luego de un rato comencé a acariciar el pelo y la cara de Rika mientras ella tomaba una de mis manos y acariciaba mi pelo también . Era el momento mas hermosos de mi vida, estaba realmente feliz, pero el aire me estaba faltando, me separe lentamente de Rika y sentí también como esos labios tan perfectos se alejaban de mi alcance separándose de mi al mismo tiempo. Rika estaba muy sonrojada al igual que yo

-Rika, yo te amo, tu eres lo que mas quiero. Dije con una gran felicidad

-Henry, te amo, tu eres el chico con que soñé desde que te conocí … yo

Rika no pudo terminar de hablar ya que yo la bese nuevamente , necesitaba hacerlo, sus besos eran increíblemente dulces, mas dulces que la miel sentí como ella me abrazaba y tomaba mis hombros. Era un momento simplemente perfecto, deseaba tenerla mas cerca de mi todavía y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. Comencé a recostarme lentamente en el piso con Rika sobre mi acariciando su cara, sentí como ella se inclinaba sobre mi también.

-Rika …- dije casi como un suspiro apasionado antes de recostarme completamente con ella sobre mi. La tome de la cintura suavemente, sentí como esos labios tan dulces y perfectos se separaban de mi

_-Mi _Rika- dije antes de cerrar mis ojos y besar su cuello suavemente, eso reflejaba todo lo que sentía, Rika era _mía _solo yo podía abrazarla, solo yo podía mimarla, solo yo podía acariciarla, solo yo podía besarla, solo yo podía hacerla feliz sentí como mis mejillas ardían y como mi cuerpo se estremecía de felicidad ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Rika soltó una pequeña risa lo que hizo que me diera escalofríos y me temblara el cuerpo entero, una risa tan pura tan adorable, tan tierna, tan perfecta. Me separe de su cuello y la mire a los ojos

-Te amo hermosa- le dije aun sonrojado y estremecido

-Y yo a ti- me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Esa sonrisa que hacían brillar mis ojos

Le di una sonrisa traviesa y me inclina hacia ella cerrando mis ojos esperando que ella entendiera lo que quería y así lo hizo me regalo un beso, uno de sus besos a los que ya era adicto. Con cuidado me fui dando la vuelta dejando a Rika a mi lado en el suelo aun besándola. Estuvimos así un rato luego dimos un paseo tomados de la mano, vi unas flores de color violetas las tome y se las coloque en el cabello a Rika

-Son violetas, pero el violeta de tus ojos es aun mas hermoso- le dije mientras acariciaba su cara

-Henry …- me dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente , no me esperaba ese beso pero no iba a quejarme. Ese beso me dejo algo atontado de la felicidad y quede con una sonrisa de idiota perdidamente enamorado lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a Rika

Luego nos detuvimos a mirar la luna. Rika admiraba la luna mientras yo la admiraba a ella

-¡Cielos! Eres hermosísima- le dije sin darme cuentas

Ella me miro sorprendida

Me di cuenta de lo que dije y me sonroje

-Lo siento, es que es verdad- trate de justificarme

Ella me miro, se acerco a mi y puso sus brazos en mi cuello y me besaba mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura

Al día siguiente encontré a Rika en el parque junto con Takato hablando, me acerque a ella

-Y si usas esta carta- escuche decir a Rika antes de que dejara de hablar. Coloque mis manos en su cintura y bese apasionadamente su cuello

-Jajajajajaja! Que raro eres Henry- escuche decir a Takato, pobre, le faltaba madurar un poco

Escuche como uno de los amigos de Takato lo llamaba y el se iba corriendo dejándonos por fin a mi amada Rika y a mi solo. Aparte lentamente mis labios del cuello de Rika. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme aun sonrojada al igual que yo

-Buenos días- me dijo

-Buenos días, mi amor- le dije sonrojándome

Para ustedes esto es el fin , pero para Rika y para mi solo el inicio

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
